Fate's Heartache
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: What happens when your escaped fate catches up to you? A story about Haruka and Michiru ... Please R&R! Chapter 7 is up, and the story is finally FINISHED! ^_^
1. Dream's Encounters

*****  
This story is still greatly in the works ... the rating might be a little iffy at some points, so please read with caution. As for the genre of the story, I intend for it to be a sort of action-y/romance-y sort of story, but that might change later on. Thanks to my friend for suggesting the name of the story to me, it's greatly appreciated!! Happy Readings!  
*****  
  
3 ... Haruka breathed in deeply as she relaxed her muscles on the chest press. Steadily blowing a fine stream of air back out she pushed the weights back up again. 2 ... 1 ... Letting go she sighed and stood up, perhaps a little too quickly. A short dizzy spell came over her, and she ensured herself that she was just working too hard.  
  
After leaving the showers she threw her clothes lazily into her gym back and headed for the exit. Crossing the parking lot to her motorcycle she suddenly dropped her bag and grabbed onto a lamp post for support. Another memory was hitting her. Damnit ... she thought to herself. She didn't understand any of this. It had been more than a year since she had found out and accepted that she was the soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus, but these strange and horrifying memories continued to hit her.   
  
_A grand ball held at the Moon Palace, people from all colonizations dancing and laughing amongst themselves. Several people were grouped together discussing something with voices so silent, it was difficult to overhear their choice of topic.   
  
Out of nowhere a large explosion took out one of the walls, several humans screamed in pain as flying debris fell from above. Faint voices in the background were overheard before a menagerie of lights flashed before them. Moon Cosmic Power! Mercury Power! Mars Power! Jupiter Power! Venus Power!  
  
Haruka pushed herself to her feet, looking around for her partners. The Keeper of Time, Setsuna Meiou walked up from behind, dust smeared across her flowing dress. Hotaru poked from around her dress, smiling at Haruka to let her know that she was alright. Where's Michiru? she asked, her greatest fear overflooding her.   
  
Right here. A voice called out, and there stood Michiru, her aqua hair brushing her shoulders. Come on, we have to help them. The four nodded amongst themselves and henshinned, Uranus Planet Power! Neptune Planet Power! Pluto Planet Power! Saturn Planet Power!  
  
The battlefield was already soaked in blood, and thousands of innocent people had been killed. A woman with long flowing hair laughed watching everyone fall before her. Throwing her hand out she attacked with a strong gust of power but Haruka, Sailor Uranus refused to go down without a battle. Shielding her face she slid back on the cracked concrete. The woman furious that she didn't go down with all her other friends attacked again with as much force as she could. Uranus jumped out of the way near her friends and in the blink of an eye there was a sharp flash of light in the air; the woman screaming coming down at her with a long silver sword. She pulled her's out just as fast, and the two metal blades clashed with a bright spark._  
  
Haruka breathed deeply, and blinking a few times she looked around. She was still in the parking lot of the gym, not another soul in sight. I must be working too hard ... she mumbled to herself, getting to her feet and gathering her stuff. Knocking her red Sasaki helmet over her head she jumped onto her bike and revved the engine before riding off into Metropolitan Tokyo.  
  
Zooming through the streets she finally pulled into an underground parking lot, quickly muttering in the security intercom. The door opened with as much pain as possible, it was in great need of an oiling.  
  
~*~  
  
*beep beep beep* The blonde groggily lifted her hand dropping it on the nightstand next to her bed searching for her communicator. Finally getting a hold of it she rolled onto her back and flicked it open. Yawning wide she responded, Yeah, what's up?  
  
Youma attacking at Hisoyri Park, east entrance.  
  
Hai ... be there momentarily. Haruka yawned again and sat up, looking at the beautiful woman next to her, her partner in battle, her soulmate eternally, Michiru Kaiou. She slept so peacefully, so silently; Haruka felt that she could just watch her lay like that forever. Deciding that she would let her sleep, she got up and quickly dressed on her own. Michiru didn't need to come along this time, it was only a youma, and if all the inner senshi were going to be there too it wasn't going to be anything difficult. So she thought ...  
  
*****  
Alrighty, that's chapter 1. Next chapter will be coming along shortly ... tell me what you think!  
*****


	2. Meaningless Battles

*****  
Ok, here's chapter two ... I wrote this in a rush, and I think it needs some serious revisions, but it's up anyways ...  
*****  
  
Lured by the new epic I'm the flying warrior protected by the planet of skies, Sailor Uranus! A voice called out from above.  
  
The youma looked around and discovered a blonde senshi standing in the trees. How many of you are there?! It laughed and snickered, Not that it matters, you'll all be dead anyways! It threw out a large wave of water that completely took out the branch that Uranus was standing on.  
  
Sailor Moon shouted  
  
World Shaking! The large planetary golden ball shot out from the ground and caught the youma off guard, knocking it back into another tree. I'm offended Sailor Moon that you think an attack like that could get me. Uranus said smiling. Finish it off!  
  
Sailor Moon smiled weakly, Pulling out her sceptre she began her attack, Silver Moon ... Crystal Power, Kiss! The youma shrieked in agony before it erupted into a thick cloud of smoke. It blew over everyone, covering them in a sickening fog of dust. What's going on here?? The Moon Princess called out. Faint voices filled the air, those of the other four inner senshi.   
  
A high pitched laughter filled into the air and the smoke lifted. They all looked up, and immediately Uranus could hear Mercury's quick typings onto her mini computer. They were staring into a strange portal, with the portrait of a young man, his face unvisible to them. His long white locks flowed freely as if no gravity existed in his dimension, and his armour showed that of technology far more advanced then that of their own. He laughed again, You pitiful soldiers think you can stop me? I'll take all of you down one by one!!   
  
Several dozen vines shot out of his portal, heading at top speed towards the senshi down below. Everyone did their best at dodging all of them, but they were quickly getting tired and exhausted. Uranus pulled her sword out and slashed at the next few that came at her, and they recoiled in pain. Hearing a thud, as if they had a mind of their own, they all turned and looked at Usagi who had tripped and began racing towards her. The inner senshi shouted, but too wrapped up in their own predicaments to help.   
  
Sailor Moon!! Uranus shouted, running towards her and pushing her out of the way. Unable to block she was smashed back into a park bench. The vines quickly wrapped around her neck and lifted her into the air. She struggled to get free, but her sword was lying on the ground out of reach, leaving her powerless to get free.  
  
The man laughed again, You soldiers are so amusing to watch ... they're all willing to risk their lives to save, *you*? He laughed again and looked at Sailor Moon. This is what makes you weak!! We'll see you again soon! He snapped his fingers and the vines holding Uranus retracted back into the portal, dragging her in it as well.  
  
Usagi shouted, but she was too late. Haruka was swallowed up into the next dimension and it was sealed shut.  
  
What are we supposed to tell Michiru? Makoto said quietly.  
  
*****  
Not what I would call the best chapter, but tell me what you think anyways!!  
*****


	3. Twisted Tales

*****  
Here's chapter three ... happy readings!  
****  
  
Michiru walked into their apartment dropping her keys on the table and leaving her gym bag on the floor near the couch. Just as she opened a bottle of water the phone rang and she quickly went to answer it, Moshi moshi!--Oh! Usagi-chan!  
  
Usagi replied in a quiet voice, Michiru-san ... I don't know how to tell you this ...  
  
What's wrong Usagi? You sound very distressed.  
  
Umm ... well, it's about Haruka-san ... something that happened last night ...  
  
What are you talking about Usagi? Haruka's here. She just went out for her usual morning run like an hour ago. She should be back any minute.  
  
Michiru ... there was a battle last night, and we thought that it was just like any other youma-- There was the sound of a door slamming and a familiar voice in the background.  
  
Usagi I have no idea to what you're talking about. Haruka is fine, she just walked in the door right now. So sorry to cut you off, but we have a day planned! I'll talk to you soon!  
  
But ... bu-- The line clicked, and Michiru had hung up. That's ... weird ... Odango said to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Michiru smiled and hugged Haruka, That was Usagi calling, she was acting all weird and saying that something happened to you last night.  
  
That girl, she's always saying something. Haruka replied, wrapping an arm around the sea senshi. Now how about that sailing trip? Ready to go?  
  
Michiru nodded, Completely, let's go.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi met up with Rei and the others at the Hikawa Shrine to discuss the morning's events. It doesn't make any sense. We all saw her get sucked into that weird dimension thing right? Rei commented, sitting on the stairs leaning back.   
  
Ami replied, I tried analysing that dimension further, but it's so warped that I can't get any readings on it. It's location isn't very secure either, it will be hard to get in, let alone getting back out.  
  
~*~  
  
Michiru put her hand to her face, brushing some loose strands of aqua hair out of her face. The winds were gently rushing off the sea over the sailboat, one that was generously loaned by a racing friend of Haruka's. It's such a lovely day ... she remarked, looking up into the skies. She had a sarong tied loosely around her bathing suit, and a white cardigan that was hanging off of one shoulder.  
  
Haruka remained at the controls, maintaining the rudder and main sail. Indeed, a very lovely day ... she replied. Michiru smiled and turned back towards the open sea again. Haruka's left eye glowed a vibrant red for a few moments, but disappeared almost instantaneously. A_very_lovely day ... she repeated silently.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She could feel herself awake, but her body didn't want to work anymore. She tried opening her eyes, but nothing happened. All there was was darkness; pure black oblivion. Words couldn't escape her mouth, it was as if she lost her voice. The soft rush of wind blew across her arm, and there was the barely audible sound of a footsteps getting closer.  
  
*****  
Alrighty, that's the third chapter ... I didn't actually have a lot of these events planned out, but I figured that it worked out with the story better ... please tell me what you think!  
*****


	4. Reunions

*****  
Alrighty, here's Chapter 4 ... I've decided to just ditch my whole original idea cause I thought of another one ... happy readings!  
*****  
  
Haruka and Michiru were laughing as they walked over the dance floor, slowly waltzing to soft music. This was an amazing day, sweetheart. Michiru said, nuzzling against the side of her lover's neck. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?  
  
The blonde chuckled, Only a million times, but say it again anyways.  
  
I love you, Haruka. Michiru smiled and sighed, it felt like the whole world had stopped for them, and that they were the only ones in the entire universe. In the corner of her eye she could see a small group of girls giggling and whispering about the famous racer Tenoh Haruka and how great it would be if *he* would dance with them just for one second. She sighed again in content and the music had ended. What do you say we head back to the apartment?  
  
Haruka grinned, I want to show you something first.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Faint light was finally shining through. She looked around, but her vision was blurred and everything around her seemed to spin. She rolled onto her side before falling off a table and onto cold, hard concrete. Tsk tsk, still sleeping like a baby. She heard a voice come from above her, and soon heard the breathing of a person standing next to her. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to her feet, holding her by the shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes.   
  
She finally regained some sense of her vision, and looked back at the guy. Who the hell are you?! she demanded.  
  
The man chuckled, I'm offended that you don't even remember me.  
  
No one would want to remember an ass like you.  
  
Don't talk to me like that! He started screaming at her, and she turned her face to avoid the saliva that was flying out of his mouth. He grabbed her by the jaw and made her look at him, before she spat onto his face. How do you like that?!   
  
He grumbled and blasted her in the stomach, sending her back crashing into a wall. She fell to the ground limply, unable to support herself. He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair making her stand up again. Slamming her against the wall he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Stroking her face lightly, running his finger to her lips where he wiped some blood off and put it on his tongue. It didn't have to be this way.   
  
Don't touch me. she growled.   
  
The man sighed, Do you even know how much pain and agony you put me through? He continued off her face and onto her collar bone.  
  
I said don't touch me.  
  
He laughed, I can do whatever I want. You're only a woman ...  
  
she screamed, swinging her knee up and making full force contact with his personal parts. He screamed and let go of her, and she punched him square in the nose; a sickening crack filling the air. She jumped over his body and ran off, not caring what direction she was going in, just as long as it was away from him.   
  
You're not getting away that easily!! The voice boomed down the hallway and she could hear his footsteps approaching.   
  
What the hell is this place!?!? she shouted to herself, looking around frantically. She ran into one of the rooms and hid behind the door, waiting for him to come around. The door handle turned slowly, and she was about to attack him when something grabbed her around her waist binding her arms to her side and swiped her off her feet. A damp cloth was put to her face, covering all her air passageways. It's sickening smell of drugs made her squirm to get away, but in moments she fell limp and collapsed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Michiru giggled, What is this place?   
  
It's a surprise. They walked into a house and she led Michiru into the living room.   
  
This is amazing! she exclaimed looking around. The sea senshi walked to the window and looked out, there was a beautiful view of the shining sea. Haruka come look at this!! She motioned her hand to come over. When no one came she called again,   
  
There was a sharp laughter filling the air, and Michiru turned around. Haruka's eyes were glowing a bright red and an aqua aura surrounded her. Her hair suddenly melted into long sea green locks and her clothing transformed into a black suit. The aura disappeared and she laughed again, You're a hard person to find Michiru.  
  
M ... mother?!  
  
*****  
Sorry this chapter was kinda long, please share your opinions!  
*****


	5. Return Home

*****  
It's Chapter 5!! Sorry it took me a while to get it up, I was sick and just didn't feel like writing anything ...   
*****  
  
Michiru stood there in shock, unable to move her any parts of her body. The sight was just too overwhelming. Her mother, Atsumi, finally broke the silence. You don't look happy to see your mother.  
  
The Neptunian Princess finally snapped back to her senses, Of course I'm not happy!! You'd think that I'd just forget everything that you did to me?!  
  
Atsumi was taken aback, That was for your own protection, and it's not like you even listened to your own parents anyway. You still ran off with that Tenoh girl, completely disregarding what kind of disgrace you were putting on your family! She sighed and closed her eyes, But we forgive you for your actions. That crazy family was messing up everyone's lives. Just come back home with us, we've already prepared the neccessary arrangements to make all of this go away.  
  
Michiru blinked a few times, What do you mean *neccessary arrangement*?? I'm not going anywhere with you!!  
  
Atsumi laughed, I see that your mind is still clouded with that stupid girl's thoughts. It doesn't matter, I've brought someone with me. I think you remember Akaramu. She motioned her hand for someone to step out, and a young man no older than 25 stepped out. Good evening, Michiru. He bowed and kissed the back of Michiru's hand. She recoiled quickly and took a few steps back.   
  
What the hell is this!? Where is Haruka!? she shouted, her eyes filling with tears. Everything that Usagi was telling her was finally making sense.  
  
Akaramu chuckled lightly, That girl is so gullable. Quite charming, but very gullable. We knew that she would protect the Moon Princess with her life, and setting those stupid inner senshi up was easier than pie. Even if a millennium passes, they still fall for the same tricks.  
  
~Haruka ...~ Michiru whispered in her thoughts.   
  
  
Someone was calling out to her, she could hear someone screaming her name. Haruka opened her eyes groggily and blankly looked around. Where was she? She lay on a soft bed, lined with navy sheets and a dark comforter. Her head throbbed madly, and it was hard to concentrate on anything. Looking down at her own clothing she was dressed in silk pajamas; this was definately not her home ... or was it? Getting up from the bed she walked around the grand room, something about it was very familiar.   
  
  
~Where are you?~  
  
  
Haruka turned around quickly, expecting to see someone standing there. she called out. Rethinking the question she had just heard, she looked around again, Where am I? There was a loud snap of a door and the blonde jumped slightly.   
  
Good morning, Your Highness. Welcome home.   
  
Haruka blinked a few times, Ahem, excuse me?!  
  
  
~Haruka please tell me you're alright ...~  
  
  
She suddenly remembered everything that had just happened, the battle against some crazy maniac, being trapped in oblivion, something knocking her out. Looking around frantically the servant that had waslked in looked at her awkwardly.  
  
Michiru-hime, Princess of Neptune, is getting married tomorrow evening. Her parents sent out invitations to all Royal Families.  
  
Getting ... married?! What the hell is going on here!? She stormed off towards a door, and nearly skipped a heartbeat as she opened the door.  
  
Welcome home sweetheart. It's so good to see you back at home again. A man said, standing in a long navy cape with a sword attached to a glittering belt.  
  
Haruka blinked a few times completely confused, O.o Where the hell--  
  
Watch your language!  
  
She rolled her eyes,   
  
Her father, the ruler of Uranus laughed heartily. What a question! I think you need more sleep!! Even more confused she asked him how long she had been here, and he replied with a frustrated look. Just under 5 days.  
  
FIVE DAYS!? Haruka shouted back, completely astounded by this. Where's Michiru!? What did you do with her!?!?  
  
The servant walked out and bowed again to the King, I apologize, sir. I tried explaining to her that Michiru is going to be wed soon, but she didn't quite understand.  
  
Of course I understand!! The point is, what is she doing getting married!? She's supposed to be with me!!!  
  
Oh please, don't tell me you still think that you're in love with another woman. Her father replied, rolling his eyes. It was apparent where Haruka had adapted that from. It's time to stop playing games with your life and to settle down with the right man. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her directly in her eyes, confrontating her with the *truth*.   
  
She hated the way he did this, and pushed his hand off of her. You still don't understand anything!! I loved her, I love her, and I always will love her!! Slamming the door to her room she locked it shut and put a chair against the doorknob. Wedding my ass ... she grumbled, opening the closet to find some clothing. What the hell have my parents done this time ...  
  
*****  
Ok, so it was kinda long and kinda pointless, but the next chapter will explain more stuff ... please tell me what you think!! It's your reviews that keep me writing!! Thanks!! ^_^  
*****


	6. Farewells

Haruka pushed the long drapes covering the glass to the side, revealing a majestic view of the garden maze. She opened the window slowly and looked down. It was a long drop down to the bottom; one a little too painful to fall on. A tree was towering ten to twelve feet away, that was probably going to be her best chance at getting out of this hellhole. Etiquette and formalities was not her style, and after escaping that for more than 7 years, she wasn't about to go back now. She was about to take a run at it when another vision hit her ...  
  
_The woman with long flowing hair stood over everyone, laughing maliciously at her victory. Not a single soldier stood before her; the sparkling rivers turned to crimson red waterfalls, the gardens a blazing inferno littered with corpses. There was nothing left to fight with anymore. Everyone was either killed or captured, but most people would've chosen death over being taken captive.  
  
The Moon Princess and Queen Serenity were no where to be seen, those who were still alive hoped that they had made it out safely. The woman tortured several of her captives demanding where they were, but no one knew. She became infuriated at this and blasted everything apart, determined to find the Royal Family. Uranus stood amongst the rest of the ranks, holding a lesion to her arm. She had no clue where her family was, where Michiru was; let alone if she was still even alive.   
  
The woman walked amongst the people and spotted Uranus standing behind several people. You ... get out here now. The sky senshi didn't even look up to see her, but knew exactly who she was referring to. She stepped out, and immediately took a blow to her face, making her stumble back slightly. Haruka threw a swing at the woman but missed, she was far too exhausted to fight anymore. The woman kneed her in the stomach and she collapsed to her knees, coughing out blood. She was hit another time in the back and she fell to the floor ...  
  
_Haruka blinked a few times as her vision returned to her previous settings. What the hell is this all about?!? Shrugging it off for now she backed up a little and ran towards the window, jumping out and reaching for the tree. Barely grabbing onto a branch she swung lightly, getting her feet onto it as well. The shouts of her father could be heard from above, and she immediately ran off ...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Michiru sighed and lightly brushed her hair, completely unaware that she had been sitting there for more than an hour. This time tomorrow, she would be stuck forever with Akaramu, the man with the world's biggest ego. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was constantly bragging about his engagement to the Princess of Neptune, and by now everyone had become quite bored.  
  
Her wedding dress was hanging on a mannequin, and by now she had given up all hope of Haruka returning to her. Her mother had informed her that she too was *forced* to be wed, and that it was against all Uranian laws for a woman to ever see her ex-lover again, more so if it was another female.   
  
She sighed and finally set down the brush, turning off all the lights in her room and walking towards the bed. Everything in her chamber was an aquamarine shade, except for one gold picture frame containing a photo of her and Haruka taken several years ago. Sitting down on the bed she picked up the photo and looked at it for a few moments, before opening a drawer in her nightstand and setting it face down. Closing it silently she crawled under the sheets, tear drops silently staining her pillow. 


	7. Wedding Day

*****  
Ok, sorry again this took a while to update, there aren't enough hours in a day ... I know this ending is a little abrupt, I'm beginning to get bored with this story, but I hate leaving things unfinished. I realise that this is completely sidetracked to what I started, but I'm not gonna waste too much time trying to tie it back in ... my next story will be better planned out, hopefully. Happy readings!  
*****  
  
Haruka leaned against the palace walls of Neptune, waiting for the guards to pass by before she ran in. She knew the hidden tunnels and secret passageways here like the back of her hand, she had been here multiple times in the past. ~Crap can these guys walk any slower??~ she sighed to herself. Finally she took a ran for it, and jumped up grabbing a ledge of a balcony.  
  
The sun was just rising, and Michiru stirred lightly in her sleep. She didn't dare let Akaramu sleep with her before the marriage, despite all odds, she still hoped that Haruka would come back for her. She pulled the blankets over her head, ~Please let all of this be a dream ...~ she thought to herself.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and Atsumi walked in. It's time to get you ready for the wedding! she was beaming at this thought, ~Finally I got rid of that Tenoh girl.~ Michiru groaned and her mother pulled the blankets off her head. Come on, let's get you washed up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Haruka climbed up a wall and jumped into one of the rooms, when suddenly Akaramu walked in. You! How did you get in here?!  
  
Shimatta ... Haruka grumbled to herself. Akaramu threw a punch at her, but she dodged it easily. However she wasn't fast enough for the next one, and she received a blow directly in her stomach. Stupid dyke get out of here! This is MY day!  
  
You and Atsumi were working together on this. she coughed out. Those visions were a set-up, it was the only way you could catch me off guard. You knew you couldn't get rid of me on your own.  
  
Akaramu laughed, I'm surprised a blonde like you figured all of that out on your own. However you didn't figure it all out, but you'll never know anyways, it's time to get to you back to where you belo--   
  
~~~~~  
  
Michiru sighed, her mother had been doing all sorts of things with make-up and her hair, in the traditional Neptunian ways. It's finally time! You look lovely dear. The Princess mumbled some words under her breath, cursing her mother for doing this to her. She wore a long aqua dress, holding a bunch of fresh flowers from the royal garden. Her mother lead the way to the ceremonial grounds, and walked in first, alerting the musicians to strike up.  
  
Michiru sighed, taking one last glance out the window, the sky was bright and blue, not a single wisp of clouds lay in it. The music began, and the doors before her opened. She could see her supposed *knight in shining armour* at the end, he was wearing the traditional men's outfit as well. Silver armour, a face plate (it was bad luck to see the face of the man during the ceremony), and a long aqua cape. She could almost see him jumping up and down in the spot in excitement. The people attending awed the bride, whispering words of how beautiful she looked and how lucky the groom was.  
  
She walked down the aisle, which seemed like an eternity to her. The minister began his speech about the beauty of marriage, making Michiru hate herself even more.  
  
... Do you, Princess of Neptune, take this knight to be your husband till death do you part? The minister wasn't to say the names of the people, it was another one of those crazy traditions that didn't make any sense to people but they just did it anyways.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, ... hai ...  
  
... and do you, Knight of Seas, take Princess Neptune to be your wife, till death do you part?  
  
The knight cleared his throat and replied,   
  
Under the eyes of our gods, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. the minister finsihed, smiling, proud of his work.  
  
The Knight lift his face plate until inches away from Michiru's face. Her eyes were closed, tears were almost falling. The Knight bent down and kissed her, pulling her into a warm embrace. She could hear the people clapping and cheering, and her heart almost skipped a beat. She knew this kiss all too well. The Knight pulled back and placed his facemask back down, holding an arm out for the Princess to take. She looked at him and her eyes went wide.   
  
she mouthed, and the knight nodded. Tears fell to her face, this time tears of actual happiness. She couldn't believe what she did, or how she did it for that matter, but they walked out silently and got into the carriage that was to take them to their *honeymoon location*. Haruka pulled off the face mask and pulled Michiru towards her, sharing a warm affectionate kiss. But ... how did you do it? Michiru asked, completely shocked at this. Haruka just smiled, not making any comments.  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace Atsumi was walking down, marvelling at her masterwork, when she heard several grunts come from a closet. She opened the door and screamed in a rage, Akaramu was tied up and gagged, stripped of everything but his heart-print boxers.  
  
  
Michiru laughed, and leaned against Haruka cuddling up with her. I really thought that I had lost you ... fate really put us into a heartache there. She signed and closed her eyes.  
  
Heartache perhaps, but not a heartbreak. Haruka replied, putting an arm around her love. They were finally together, thanks to Atsumi and Akaramu. I love you, Michiru.  
  
I love you too, Haruka. She smiled and looked up into Haruka's eyes, Till death do us part.  
  


The End  


  
*****  
Whew that was long ... in any case, hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to everyone, please review and tell me what you thought about it! Have a nice day!  
*****


End file.
